FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a naked eye stereoscopic display device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, all pixels 1 on a display panel 100 are used for displaying an image for left eye, and all pixels 2 are used for displaying an image for right eye. Light emitted by the pixels 1 and pixels 2 passes through a grating 200 and then enters the left eye and the right eye of a viewer to respectively form the image for left eye and the image for right eye. The image for left eye and the image for right eye are synthesized into a stereoscopic image in the human brain.
However, when the naked eye stereoscopic display is realized by utilizing the display device shown in FIG. 1, some of pixels in the display device are merely used for displaying the image for left eye while the others of pixels are merely used for displaying the image for right eye. As a result, the resolution of the naked eye stereoscopic display is reduced.
Hence, how to improve the resolution of the naked eye stereoscopic display device has become a technical problem urgently to be solved in the art.